This invention relates to an electron storage ring in a synchrotron radiation apparatus and in particular to an electron storage ring having deflecting magnets, which are suitable for reducing deviations of the orbit of particles.
Prior art deflecting magnets were normally conductive magnets and the magnetic fringe field gave rise to no particular problem. Therefore no special measure was taken for decreasing the magnetic fringe field. It was tried only to make the magnetic fringe field uniform in the radial direction perpendicular to the orbit by using shims. For literature on the normally conductive magnet there is a design report on deflecting magnets in the radiation ring photon factory in Laboratory of High Energy Physics in Japan (published June 6, 1979).